So Do You Believe Me Now?
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are dating, but what happens when Blaine breaks his promise? Can Kurt forgive him or will he leave him forever? Set as if Kurt never went back to McKinley. Rated T for boys kissing.
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. I hope you enjoy the story! I am not sure how many chapters there will be. Please review!

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Do you remember what happend in this room?"

"Of course I do, Blaine. This is where you sang Teenage Dream to me. I will never forget it."

He sat down on the couch and held out his arm for me to join him. I sat down and curled up next to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Since it is our one year anniversary, I got you a gift."

"Ok. I have to get mine for you from my room."

I started to get up and he grabbed my arm. "I want to give this to you first. Then you can go get my gift."

I sat back down and he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was in a square little box. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"No! It isn't an engagement ring!" He opened the box and it was a little silver ring with a simple tiny diamond.

"Kurt, this is a promise ring. I promise to love you and be at your side for as long as you will have me. I have never loved another person as much as I love you. Will you accept my promise ring?"

I looked up at him and tears were falling from my eyes. "Yes! Blaine I love you so much!"

He slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him hard on the lips. I felt his tongue against my lower lip so I opened my mouth and let it in. I would never get tired of Blaine's kissing. His tongue was hot and wet and explored every part of my mouth. I began to moan so I pushed away.

"Okay. I need to go get your gift. I will be right back!" I ran up to my room and passed Sebastian on my way. I was so excited that I didn't even stop to insult his new hair cut. I entered my room, grabbed the little box and headed back down the steps. I began to get closer and closer to the door when I heard voices. I could hear that Blaine was angry and the other person was Sebastian. I didn't want to interrupt what was going on, but I wanted to watch. I hid behind the door and looked inside. I still couldn't hear but I could see Blaine sitting on the couch along with Sebastian. Suddenly, Sebastian kissed Blaine right on the lips. My face fell in shock and then I realized that they had been sitting like that for a while and Blaine wasn't pushing away. Blaine put his hand on Sebastian's cheek. I felt tears in my eyes. How could he do this to me? After he just gave me a promise ring, he was kissing Sebastian! I suddenly got an idea. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. Then I put my phone back into my pocket and left Blaine's gift on the floor in front of the door. I cried quietly to myself as I took of the ring and set it on top. I looked back up and saw them still kissing, so I ran back to my room. When I got there, I went on my phone and went to Facebook. I changed my relationship status to single and then uploaded the picture of Sebastian and Blaine kissing. I threw my phone aside and began to sob into my pillow. I could hear my phone ringing with phone calls and text messages, but I ignored it. I just laid there and cried.

**Blaine's POV**

****"Okay. I need to go get your gift. I will be right back!" I watched Kurt run out of the room and laughed to myself. I have never seen him so excited. I felt like the happiest guy in the world.

I was just about to get my phone out and text Kurt to hurry back when Sebastian entered the room.

"Hey sexy. I just saw Kurt run past me and he didn't even stop to say hello."

"Jeez, I wonder why."

He sat down next to me, "Why don't you just admit that you have feelings for me?"

"Um, because I don't?"

"Blaine, if you didn't have feelings for me, you wouldn't let me flirt with you. You would yell at me to stop, especially since I do it in front of Kurt, and you would tell me to leave you the hell alone."

"I do not have feelings for you!"

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe it!"

"What will it take for me to show you that I don't have feelings for you."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me and if you don't like it, I will leave you alone.

I sighed, but he was right. Kurt was the only boy I have ever kissed. What if I liked the way Sebastian kissed too?

"Fine, but we can't tell Kurt."

"Deal."

He grabbed my face and kissed me. His lips weren't as soft or as thin as Kurt's. He was too pushy with his kiss. I put my hand on his face to help steady myself and slowly pushed back. He licked my upper lip and I granted him access. It wasn't bad, but I didn't feel excited like when I kissed Kurt. I pulled away.

"So, what did you think."

"Look, Sebastian, you are an okay kisser, but I didn't feel anything. There was no spark like there is when I kiss Kurt. Speaking of him, where is he? He was supposed to come back." My phone chimed and I took it out. My heart dropped in my chest and I felt tears come to my eyes. Facebook notified me that Kurt changed his relationship status. My phone chimed again and said that I was tagged in a new photo. I clicked on it and it was of Sebastian and me kissing. I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked up and saw Sebastian had left and I saw something sitting by the door. I went over and saw a small box neatly wrapped, but then I looked closer and saw the promise ring that I had given Kurt sitting on top. I broke my promise five minutes after I had given it to him! What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's POV**

I don't even know how long I had been laying on my bed sobbing when I heard a knock at the door.

"Kurt! It's not what you think! Let me in and explain!"

I began to cry harder, which I didn't even think was possible. Blaine wasn't giving up. "KURT! LET ME IN!"

I got up and opened the door. He looked like a kicked puppy. Why was he the one that looked like the victim in this?

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT ANDERSON?"

There was an audience beginning to form in the hallway, most of them being the Warblers. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and a few others I recognized, but I kept my eyes on Blaine. I couldn't stop the tears from escaping and traveling down my cheeks. I also couldn't help but notice how Blaine's lips looked red and puffy from kissing.

"Kurt, it is now what you think, I-"

I cut him off and began to scream at the top of my lungs, "YOU GIVE ME A PROMISE RING FOR OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND I LEAVE TO GO GET YOUR GIFT AND WHEN I COME BACK, YOU ARE KISSING ANOTHER MAN.. SEBASTIAN OF ALL PEOPLE."

I heard a couple of gasps in the hallway, but I didn't care. "I THOUGHT THAT WHEN YOU SAID YOU PROMISED TO LOVE ME, YOU MEANT IT. I WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Blaine began to cry, but I didn't give a shit. I turned around and grabbed everything that I saw was Blaine's. I grabbed a shirt and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. I grabbed every disney movie that wasn't mine and threw it at him. I then grabbed all the pictures of us together and ripped them off the wall and threw them at him.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN!"

And I slammed the door. I landed on my bed face down and began to scream into my pillow.

**Blaine's POV**

I had to talk to Kurt and get him to explain what was happening. I ran to his room and banged on the door. "Kurt, It's not what you think! Let me in and expain!"

Wes and a few others came out of their rooms and watched me. Wes had his arms crossed and he looked pissed at me. He must have seen the photo. "Wes, it's not what you think."

Wes shook his head, "Sebastian of all people?"

I turned back to Kurt's door and banged some more and yelled. Finally he opend the door and my face fell in shock. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. Kurt's face was as red as a tomato, tears streaming down his face, hair messed up and his clothes were even wrinkled.

He began to scream at me and then suddenly he was throwing objects at me that I soon realized were all of my things. When he ripped the pictures of us off of his wall, I couldn't take it. Tears streamed down my face. He looked into my eyes one last time and slammed the door. Everything in the hall was dead silent and except for being able to hear Kurt's muffled screaming and crying. I turned and walked to my room and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt's POV**

The next day was Tuesday. Perfect, just perfect. I hadn't gotten any sleep, I hadn't done my skin care routine, I have bags under his eyes, and I have to see Blaine during Calculus, French, lunch, and during Warblers Practice. I didn't even bother to do my hair. I grabbed my bag full of books and walked out the door.

**Blaine's POV**

I couldn't believe I even fell asleep last night. Since my room is right next to Kurt's I could hear him sobbing until I fell asleep. I feel terrible about what happened. Maybe if I just gave him some time before I try talking to him. I gelled my hair and got to Calculus as fast as possible. Sitting in my seat, I got out my pencil and my notebook. Suddenly Kurt walked into the class, and he looked terrible. Everyone just stared at him. I felt horrible. I wanted nothing more than to hug him close and tell him everything was going to be okay. His hair wasn't even fixed. He just stood there in the front of the class and stared at everyone. He avoided looking in my direction. When the teacher came in, she stopped and observed what was going on.

"Mr. Hummel, will you please take your seat in the back next to Blaine? I would like to get class started." I couldn't help but notice when he flinched at hearing my name. Instead of moving, Kurt just stood there.

"I was wondering if I could sit up front from now on?" His voice was quiet and scratchy because of his screaming from last night. It was like a slap in the face.

"Why would you want to do that? Just please take your seat."

Kurt turned to the teacher, "My eye sight isn't as good as it used to be. I can't afford to buy glasses and I need to see the board, so could I please sit up front?"

He had lied so smoothly that I almost believed him! The teacher looked shocked, but before she could respond, Wes stood up, "He could take my seat and I could take his. We wouldn't want his eyes sight to get worse, now would we?"

The teacher looked between the both of them, "Well then move along. Let me change the seating chart." Kurt whispered "Thank You" to Wes before he sat down. Wes made his way towards me and gave me a harsh glare.

"I need to talk to him! Wes, can you help me?"

"I am not going to help you with this, Blaine! Look at what you have done to him! You have broken him! You did this to yourself. You kissed another man, Sebastian of all people!"

"Why do people keep saying that, 'Sebastian of all people'?"

"Are you seriously that stupid? He has been insecure ever since he has stepped foot in the door. Since the first time Sebastian even looked at you, he hasn't felt like he was good enough!"

"Wes, Blaine, if you guys keep talking back there, I am going to have to move you back up to the front!"

They both stopped talking. Was Wes right? Was I more oblivious than I had originally thought? Sure Sebastian kept flirting with me, but did Kurt really think he wasn't good enough?

French class went pretty much the same way. Kurt changed seats and we had a pop quiz. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I knew I did bad when I turned it in. It was suddenly time for lunch. Lunch was where the Warblers all had to sit togehter. It was a rule. This ought to be interesting.

**Kurt's POV**

I was sitting there staring at my food. Wes was on my left and David was on my right. Blaine sat across from Wes and I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to look up. I had a salad in front of me, but all I did was pick at it with my fork.

"Kurt, I know you are upset, but you have got to eat something. You are already too thin."

I turned to Wes and whispered, but still loud enough for Blaine to hear, "I'm not very hungry. And plus, maybe I'm not thin enough. Take a look at Sebastian, he is taller than me and is thinner, but also has muscles. He looks better than I do."

Everyone at the table was quiet after that. I looked down at my salad and began to move my tomato from side to side when I heard someone sit across from me. I looked up and saw Sebastian. Of course, it was the only seat left. Blaine shifted uncomfortably since he was now sitting next to his secret, but no to secret lover. How long had they been doing this behind my back?

Suddenly, Sebastian spoke up, "So Blaine, since you are now single, when are we going on a date?" I was completely speechless. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. Everyone was looking between me, Sebastian and Blaine. Before anyone else could respond, I stood up and grabbed my bag and ran out of the lunch room.

**Blaine's POV**

After Kurt ran out of the lunch room, I turned to Sebastian, "What in the fuck are you doing? We are not dating! I want to try and get Kurt back!"

Everyone was watching us now, but I didn't care. "What would be the point Blaine, you already broke his heart."

I looked down at my food. I wasn't hungry anymore. "I just love him. He was the love of my life, and I ruined it."

I got up and left leaving my tray of untouched food at the table.

* * *

It was time for Warblers practice. I sat down on the couch across from Kurt, but he wouldn't look at me. Soon, everyone stopped talking once they heard the gavel and turned their attention to the council. Wes stood up and spoke, "Now as you might remember, we signed up for auditions for a solo last week. Kurt, you signed up to go today. Do you still want to?"

Everyone, including me, looked to Kurt. "Yes, but I am not going to do the song I told you. I am doing something else, if that is okay."

"You told me you were going to do.. what was it..?" He looked down at his paper, "Oh.. uh... ya you don't have to do that one."

What song was Kurt going to sing? I looked at Wes and raised my brow, he held the paper up for me to read when Kurt wasn't looking. It read "Kurt- I Will Always Love You." Kurt was going to sing me a love song.

**Kurt's POV**

There was no way in hell I was singing Blaine a love song. If anything, I was going to do the opposite. I went over to Colton, who brought his guitar everywhere. I whispered in his ear, "Can you help me out?"

"Sure, what do you want to sing?"

"Do You Believe Me Now, by Jimmy Wayne."

**Blaine's POV**

I was watching Kurt and Colton whispering when I heard Colton say, "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Kurt gave him his best bitch glare "Ok ok.. let me grab my guitar."

Kurt grabbed a stool and sat on it facing everyone. He looked at Colton and nodded. He began to sing,

Do you remember  
the day I turned to you and said  
I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you?  
yeah  
How he made you laugh  
you just couldn't get what I was sayin'  
it was my imagination

_"Blaine, he wants you!" I turned to him, "Kurt you are being crazy! He doesn't give me loving looks. And besides I only want you! Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me!"_

So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?

_"I tried to be your gay bar super star, but I guess I'm just a silly romantic." I held him tight, "It's not silly." I kissed him hard and passionately.  
_  
I'm kickin' myself  
for bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes  
ohhh  
He was bidin' his time  
when he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness  
he was there between us

So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?

oh yeah, I bet now you see the light  
oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right...  
when I'm the lonely one tonight?

_"Blaine, who are you texting?" We were laying in bed together with him on my chest. "Sebastian, he wanted to know how to get a stain out of his blazer." Kurt sighed, "And there isn't Google?" I put my phone down, "Kurt don't be like that." Kurt got up and threw his arms in the air, "Don't be like what, Blaine? Don't get mad that another gay guy, who wants in your pants might I add, is texting you? I don't like you being friends with him Blaine!" I got up and hugged him, "Kurt, how many times do I have to say you have nothing to worry about?" He sighed, "I'm just scared." I kissed him lightly, "Scared of what?" He looked me in the eye, "That you will leave me for him. That someday, I will be the one watching you two kissing." _

So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now  
yeah  
so do you believe me now  
yeah

Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?

When Kurt was done singing, the room was silent. Everyone clapped quietly and Kurt got up from the stool. Instead of sitting back down on the couch, he walked right out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

So how about that Glee season finale? I didn't like it. I don't understand how Kurt who had an AMAZING audition didn't get into NYADA, but Rachel did and she choked..TWICE! Sometimes I just really don't understand Glee... Anyway I love the reviews and such and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please don't hate me after you read it ;)

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

It was now Friday night and Kurt and I haven't spoken or even looked at each other since he sang that song to me during Warblers practice. I had cried after he left. I ruined everything, and he was right. He had tried to warn me and I didn't pay attention. Even Wes said I was oblivious and I still didn't listen. I was walking out of my last class heading back to my room when I saw Wes.

"Hey Blaine, going to the Warblers party tonight?"

"I don't know, Wes. I might just sit in my room tonight and watch some tv."

"Blaine, you can't just sit in your room and mope around. Especially when this is all your fault."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT WES?" I was screaming and tears started to come down my cheeks, but I didn't care. "I RUINED THE ONE GOOD THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Blaine, calm down. I didn't mean it like that, and plus, you are gaining an audience."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO IS WATCHING, WES! I STILL LOVE KURT! I WOULD RATHER SPEND EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE ALONE AND TRYING TO GET HIM BACK THEN SPEND ONE DAY WITH ANOTHER PERSON WHO ISN'T KURT!"

"Blaine, why don't you come to the party tonight and let loose a little. You know the punch will be spiked, maybe that will help take the edge off."

I let out a huge sigh and took what he was saying into consideration. Maybe a little alcohol will make me feel better. At least Rachel Berry wouldn't be there. That would just be another huge mistake on my part.

"I will think about it. I'm going to my room."

**Kurt's POV**

I heard screaming from my room so I decided to walk down the hall and see what was going on. I saw Blaine and Wes standing on the steps and I noticed Blaine's face was red and he was crying. Good.. he doesn't deserve to be happy. Wanting to watch what was going on without being noticed, I stood behind a few of the Warblers.

"I RUINED THE ONE GOD THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Blaine, calm down. I didn't mean it like that, and plus, you are gaining an audience."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO IS WATCHING, WES! I STILL LOVE KURT!" I could feel tears begin to sting my eyes as I watched Blaine screaming. "I WOULD RATHER SPEND EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE ALONE AND TRYING TO GET HIM BACK THEN SPEND ONE DAY WITH ANOTHER PERSON WHO ISN'T KURT!" The tears started to run down my cheeks. It was hard for me to catch my breath. Suddenly, an arm came around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Colton, the one who helped me with my song I sang to Blaine.

"Hey," he whispered, "want to go back to my room until this whole thing blows over?"

I nodded and quietly followed him back to his room. When he closed the door he hugged me and I lost it. I cried on his shoulder for what felt like forever. When I pulled away, I saw a big wet spot on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry! Your shirt is all wet."

"It's okay, Kurt. I've been cheated on before too. I know how much it hurts."

"I'm sorry. How long ago was that?"

"About a year ago. I caught him in the act."

"Wait, him? You're gay?"

He laughed and I blushed, "Ya. I'm more of the athletic type so people don't really think I am, but I am."

"Oh." I didn't really know what else to say.

"So are you going to the Warblers party tonight?"

"I don't know, I was going to go with Blaine, but..."

"Why don't you go with me?"

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea."

"It doesn't have to be as a date, Kurt. And plus, I have pretty awesome dance moves."

I got up and opened the door and turned to him before I left. I heard someone walking down the hall towards me, but didn't think anything of it. "Okay, fine. Pick me up at my room around 7:00. Then I can see your awesome dance moves." I laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me in a childish way. I turned to leave and saw Blaine standing right there. I saw tears come to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. We stared at each other. I felt like I was frozen. I felt bad for him and wanted to hug him and kiss him, but yet he had hurt me. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the screen and squeezed his eyes shut like he was in even more pain than before. He clicked 'ok' on the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello, Sir." He looked at me again and continue to walk down the hall. "Yes, father." Blaine continued to talk and I noticed how he didn't walk with the same confidence he used to. His shoulders were slumped, and he was looking down. I heard him sniffle before he turned the corner.

**Blaine's POV**

I decided to go to the party at last minute. Part of it was because I wanted a drink and part of it was because of Kurt. He had a date with Colton, or at least that is what it sounded like when he was leaving his room. It hadn't even been a week yet, and he was already moving on. Since it was a party, we didn't have to wear our blazers, so I wore a tight black polo and my red pants. I decided not to gel my hair and left it curly. I walked down into the common room and saw people dancing. I stood there in the doorway not really knowing what to do. If I was here with Kurt, we would have danced together and laughed all night long. Now I'm here alone and I don't really want to have fun. I felt people come up behind me so I turned and saw Kurt and Colton. Kurt was wearing tight white pants and a silky blue shirt. I gasped, he looked like an angel.

"Um.. you look really great, Kurt." I tried to smile, but I know for a fact it didn't reach my eyes. Colton put his arm around Kurt's waist. I started at that hand and looked at Colton with evil eyes.

"Thank you."

I looked back at Kurt and then looked at Colton's hand again. When I looked back at Kurt for a final time, I saw him watching me with a sad look on his face.

"Kurt, let's go dance."

And they walked away. I needed a drink.

**Kurt's POV**

The way Blaine was looking at me when he first saw me tonight was the same way he looked at me after I saw Blackbird. Like he fell in love with me all over again. When Colton had put his arm around me, it looked like someone had punched Blaine in the gut. I wish this whole thing wouldn't have happened. I miss him and he is all I can think about. I was currently dancing with Colton, and I wasn't even looking at him. I was watching Blaine watching me. He was currently on his second drink of the punch which I had been warned that it was spiked.

"Are you going to sing karaoke?"

"I don't know if I'm up for it."

"Come on Kurt! Just one song!"

Just then the song ended. "Okay. I will be right back."

I got on the stage and flipped through the song selections. One of them stuck out at me and I decided on that one.

"Hello everybody, as you all know, I am Kurt Hummel." There were a few cheers and I laughed. I scanned the room and rested my eyes on the one person I wanted to see while I sang this song. Blaine was sitting in the back on a couch that had been pushed out of the way, and he was alone. "I'm going to sing a song for you, so I hope you enjoy it." Everyone clapped, including Blaine. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

Everyone clapped and I looked to Blaine and he was crying. Tears were streaming down his face and Wes came over to him and handed him something to wipe his tears. He was talking to Blaine and I saw him shake his head and hug Wes. Maybe this song was a mistake. I don't want us to be over, but I don't know if I trust him to get back together. Suddenly, Colton came up onto the stage.

"That was great, Kurt! You can really sing!" And before I could respond, he kissed me right on the lips. I didn't know what to do. I bulged my eyes, but didn't move. It was like I was stuck. I looked to Blaine and he was staring at me being kissed by another guy. Even being so far away, I could see the hurt in his eyes. Wes turned and looked to me and his mouth fell open. He turned back to Blaine, but Blaine shook his head, turned, and ran out the door. I finally had the strength to push Colton away. I now noticed that everyone was watching.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you, Kurt. I thought that it was what you wanted?"

"No! What would make you think that?"

"Well, you sang a song to Blaine telling him it was officially over, and we are here together..."

"Never come near me again." I had to go after Blaine.

**Blaine's POV**

Seeing Kurt kissing another guy made me want to throw up, cry, pass out, and kill myself all at once. Is this how Kurt felt when he saw me and Sebastian? I had to get out of there. I was currently walking out the door and into the pouring rain when I heard someone calling after me, but I didn't stop. The rain felt good against my face. I was currently standing in the street when I collapsed onto my knees and my face fell into my hands. I felt hands land on my shoulders and I began to sob even harder. It was Wes.

"Wes, I fucked everything up. I don't know what to do anymore." Suddenly I heard more footsteps behind me. I figured it was David who had to follow Wes everywhere he went. "Wes, I seriously think I'm going to do it. I want to kill myself."

I heard a gasp behind me and Wes shook me. "Blaine, look at me! Look at me!"

I looked up at him, but could barely see with how hard it was pouring. "You ARE NOT going to kill yourself, do you hear me? This type of thing happens. People break up, it's part of life."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I KISSED ANOTHER MAN! IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW FOR SURE WHY I DID IT."

Wes looked up at David standing behind me and let out a sigh. He looked back to me and asked, "Why do you think you did it?"

I let out a choked sob, "Sebastian basically said I shouldn't shut every other guy out when I have only had one boyfriend. I said I loved Kurt and he said I should kiss him and then he would leave me alone. Then we would both know for sure that I was in love with Kurt. So he kissed me and I was in shock. I couldn't move. His lips were nothing like Kurt's. It was awful. I put my hand on his cheek to steady myself and when he put his tongue in my mouth, I wanted to throw up. It was nothing like Kurt's kisses. There were no fireworks or electricity, it didn't feel like my whole body was on fire, and I didn't feel like I was kissing the person I wanted to grow old with. It felt like I was kissing Sebastian. After I pushed him away, my phone beeped and I looked down to see that Kurt changed his relationship status on Facebook and then he added a picture of me and Sebastian kissing. Ever since Sebastian entered the room that night, I felt like I have been living a nightmare. I had given Kurt a promise ring 5 fucking minutes before Sebastian walked in. I broke my promise, Wes. It's no wonder why Kurt doesn't ever want me again." I got up and walked away from Wes and David. They didn't move, they let me walk. I was glad. Suddenly I saw bright lights shine into my eyes and heard screaming and then I felt my whole body fly into the air and land on the concrete. I heard breaks on a car screeching and heard footsteps running towards me. That was all I could do, hear. My eyes were closed and I didn't feel like I could open them. I heard people screaming to call 911, and my whole body hurt like hell.

"AAAAHHHH FUCK!" I was crying even harder then I was before, which I didn't even know was possible. I touched my forehead and felt wetness. I couldn't tell if it was rain or blood. I opened my eyes and saw Wes and Kurt. Kurt was kneeling next to me crying and screaming, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I realized that it had been Kurt standing behind me, not David. Kurt had heard everything. Then, everything went black.

* * *

The song I used was White Horse by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. it was longer than they usually are. Let me know what you thought :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt's POV**

"Sebastian basically said I shouldn't shut every other guy out when I have only had one boyfriend. I said I loved Kurt and he said I should kiss him and then he would leave me alone. Then we would both know for sure that I was in love with Kurt. So he kissed me and I was in shock. I couldn't move. His lips were nothing like Kurt's. It was awful. I put my hand on his cheek to steady myself and when he put his tongue in my mouth, I wanted to throw up. It was nothing like Kurt's kisses. There were no fireworks or electricity, it didn't feel like my whole body was on fire, and I didn't feel like I was kissing the person I wanted to grow old with. It felt like I was kissing Sebastian. After I pushed him away, my phone beeped and I looked down to see that Kurt changed his relationship status on Facebook and then he added a picture of me and Sebastian kissing. Ever since Sebastian entered the room that night, I felt like I have been living a nightmare. I had given Kurt a promise ring 5 fucking minutes before Sebastian walked in. I broke my promise, Wes. It's no wonder why Kurt doesn't ever want me again."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I could hear the pain in Blaine's voice. I wanted to go over and hug him, but he got up and started walking away. Maybe if he just calmed down a bit, then I could talk to him. Then out of nowhere, a car was coming straight for him. I screamed as I saw Blaine's body fly through the air. He landed and Wes and I ran for him. Screaming and crying I could see blood, but I couldn't tell where it was all coming from. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and kisses his forehead. When he opened his eyes and looked at me, I could tell he knew that I had heard everything he told Wes. After he looked at me, he passed out. I heard the sirens in the distance, but they weren't coming fast enough. I decided to check his neck for a pulse, and that is when I noticed he was wearing a small silver chain like a necklace. I checked to see what was on it and it was my promise ring. He had carried it with him this whole time. This made me cry even harder. When the paramedics arrived, they started asking a million questions, but I couldn't respond. I had no voice. They shooed me away and that is when I realized that everyone from the party had come out to watch. Wes was talking to the paramedics and the guy who was driving was talking to the cops.

Colton came over to me and took my hand, "Everything is going to be okay, Kurt. Why don't you come inside and change into some dry clothes. You are soaking wet from the rain."

I just stared at him with my jaw on the ground. I looked back at Blaine who was being lifted on a stretcher. I turned back to Colton, "Are you insane? I can't leave him! Not now!"

Colton began to get angry, "You two aren't together anymore, Kurt! You already did leave him!"

"I don't know what it is you think we are, but we are not together!"

He let go of my hand and walked away towards the rest of the group. I saw Sebastian standing there watching me with a look in his eye that I couldn't quite place. Was it concern? Did he actually care for my feelings all of a sudden? Before I could think anymore, the slam of an ambulance door made me turn. They were about to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" I was running towards them.

"We have to leave now, he is losing a lot of blood."

"Can I come with him? He doesn't have anyone else."

The paramedic sighed, but opened the back door and let me climb inside. I looked down at Blaine whose clothes were wet with rain and blood. He was getting more pale by the second. He was opening and closing his eyes like he was trying to figure out where he was. I grabbed his hand as the paramedic put an IV in and put gauze on his open wounds.

"Blaine, baby just keep looking at me. Try not to fall asleep. Please stay with me! I can't lose you!"

**Blaine's POV**

"Blaine, baby just keep looking at me. Try not to fall asleep. Please stay with me! I can't lose you!"

I smiled and opened my eyes. I saw Kurt looking down at me, crying and soaking wet.

"You called me baby."

Kurt smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, I did. I love you Blaine, and you can't leave me. Try to stay awake."

"Kay..I'll try."

I began to feel really tired so I started to close my eyes when I felt Kurt squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes again. "Sorry. I'm really tired."

"Tell me a story."

I could hear beeping, sirens, and other people talking around me, but I didn't pay any attention to that. I couldn't, not when Kurt was here looking at me with his blue-green eyes. "What kind of story?"

"Tell me the story about how you fell in love with me."

I smiled. "I love that story."

He kissed my hands, "Me too."

**Kurt's POV**

"You were singing Blackbird, and it was like I saw you in a whole new light. I always knew that you.."

I squeezed his hand, "Blaine, wake up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You said you always knew that I was.. something."

"Right. I always knew that you were beautiful. I loved your laugh, personality, smile, the way your eyes change color depending on your mood. I loved everything about you. I didn't realize that what I had been feeling since I met you _was_ love. Everytime I am with you, I can't help but feel my heart flutter and butterflies in my stomach. Everyday I can't help but think how lucky I am to be with you. And I ruined it." Blaine began to cry, "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Shh shh, don't think about that right now. We will figure everything out later, you need to focus on getting better." I ran my fingers through his hair to help him calm down. I could feel him relax instantly. Suddenly the ambulance stopped, the back door opened, and they began to pull Blaine out. I began to follow them into the E.R. when they stopped me.

"I need to go with him! You can't make me stay away from him!"

"We need to get him to surgery. He has lost a lot of blood. You need to stay in the waiting room."

"Just let me say one last thing to him."

The nurse sighed, "You have one minute."

I walked over to Blaine and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back. "I love you. And if you die on me, I will kill you."

Blaine laughed, but the winced because of the pain. "That doesn't make any sense, Kurt. But I love you too. I won't leave you when I just got you back."

I kissed him again on the forehead not caring about the blood there and smiled down at him.

"I'll call your parents."

"Don't bother. They aren't even in town."

The nurse walked over, "We really need to get him into surgery now." They began to wheel him away so I followed them until they got to the door that said "staff only."

"I love you, Blaine."

And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for how long it took me to update, but graduation was this past weekend! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoy. Review :D

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Sitting here in the waiting room was torutre. Blaine has been gone for half an hour, but it seems like days. I began to pace the room when I heard someone shout my name. Turning, I saw my dad, Wes and David coming towards me. I wrapped my arms around my dad and began to cry.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family. I called his parents, but they said they were out of town and that the doctors could handle it."

Dad's face turned red when I mentioned Blaine's parents. I knew he didn't like them before, but this only made it worse.

"Wait, dad how did you know I was here?"

"Wes called me and told me everything. I came as soon as I could."

I turned to Wes and hugged him. All we could do now is wait.

An hour later a doctor came over and said, "Are you with Mr. Anderson?"

I jumped out of my seat, "Yes yes, where is he? Is he okay? Is he awake? Can I see him? I need to see him! Is he going to live?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw dad, Wes, and David standing next to me.

"Bud, let him the doctor answer one question at a time."

The doctor sighed and said, "Blaine came in with some pretty serious injuries. He had some internal bleeding and some cracked ribs. He is out of surgery and we set him up in a room. I hate to tell you this, but we don't know when he will wake up, or even if he will."

Wake up? Blaine might not wake up? First my dad was in a coma and now Blaine? "Blaine is in a coma?"

"Yes. We normally don't do this since you are not family, but we will let you see him. When we contacted his parents, they said they were unavailable and that you are allowed to be his caretakers until they can come."

Tears were streaming down my face, but I followed the doctor anyway to Blaine's room. When we walked in I felt my chest tighten. I couldn't breathe. Looking at Blaine, he looked worse than my dad had. Parts of his face was purple with bruises and his forehead was wrapped tightly. The only good thing about it was that he didn't look like he was in pain, he looked like he was sleeping. Slowly I walked over to him and looked him up and down. Differnt cords were going in different directions, one of them being an IV. Luckily I was standing on the side that didn't have the IV and I grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, please please wake up. I know it took me a little bit after our fight to realize this, but I can't live without you, hell I _won't_ live without you so you need to wake up right now!"

I turned to see that dad was pulling up a chair for me. I took it and sat down not letting go of Blaine's hand. David and Wes were standing on the other side looking kind of scared and dad stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

The nurse then came in with a small bag, "These were the items that he had with him when he came in. A phone, wallet, and a ring on a chain. You guys can keep the items in the room or take them with you."

I took the bag and dug out the ring on the chain and put it around my own neck. I then laid my head down on the bed and stroked Blaine's hand.

* * *

I open my eyes and blink a few times. Where am I? Then I suddenly remember I'm in the hospital visiting Blaine so I sit up straight and look to see that Blaine is the same as before. I look around the room and notice that it is light outside and that Wes and David are gone. Just then, I see dad walk in holding two cups of coffee.

"What time is it?"

"10:30. You were out all night." He handed me the coffee. I took a sip and almost spit it back out. It was nothing like the Lima Bean. I set it down and took Blaine's hand in mine again.

"You should go home, bud. Even if it is just to take a shower and get out of your clothes. You were soaked last night because of the rain, and now you just kinda smell."

Dad had a small smile on his face, probably trying to make me feel a little better.

"I'm not leaving him. I don't care how long it takes. I left him once and I won't do it again."

"Ya, Wes told me about the whole Sebastian ordeal. I would hate him for what he did to you if he wasn't in this situation."

"Don't hate him, dad. If I can get over it, then so can you."

"He hurt you."

"Yes, but we... are going to work through it after he gets better."

I heard a sigh from across the room, "What are you going to do if he doesn't wake up."

"I'm not going to think like that. I was lucky enough to have you wake up. Maybe it was because of the prayers from the Glee club, or maybe it was because of the acupuncture. I'm not giving up on him. We will try everything."

* * *

Days had passed and nothing had changed. Not Blaine's condition and not even my clothes. It is now Monday and I have been sitting here since late Friday night. I skipped out on school today and I haven't left the room once except to go to the bathroom. I admit that my clothes are beginning to smell because they had been wet from the rain and then dried, but I didn't even care. I was alone with Blaine because dad had to go to work. I laid with him in bed on the side without the hurt ribs and laid on my side with one arm around his torso. I softly began to sing Blackbird and was soon asleep.

* * *

Slowly I wake up to something brushing against my hand. My eyes are still closed, but I hear people around me.

"Kurt! Wake up!"

"Dad, what is it? Is Blaine okay?"

I open my eyes to see dad standing over me and Blaine. I look down and see Blaine's fingers twitching in my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, I apologize for how long it takes me to update. I'm trying to work on it. I am LOVING your reviews! I get excited over your excitedness (if that makes sense)! Anyway, enjoy and review! Also, I have no idea how comas work and how fast people recover, so if I am completely wrong and it is not realistic at all, I apologize.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

My whole entire body hurts like hell. I feel like I was hit by a truck! My side hurts, but what hurts the most is my heart. I hear people talking around me and I feel like I am in a bed. If I'm just waking up, why in the hell am I so tired? I open my eyes slowly and bright lights sting my eyes so I close them again. I can barely even move my body at all. What the hell happened? I open my eyes again to see a doctor standing over me with Kurt and Burt behind him. Kurt has tears in his eyes and Burt looks concerened and a little angyry. Crap, he probably found out about me and Sebastian kissing. Thinking about Sebastian made my chest hurt. I could feel tears sting my eyes and I began to cry.

"Blaine, I am Dr. Kruze. Can you tell me what part of your body hurts? You are obviously in pain since I can see that you are crying."

I shook my head a little bit.

"What happened?"

"Blaine, can you tell us what you remember? This is important."

I looked at the doctor and felt tears running down my face, "I ruined everything. The last thing I remember is that it was raining and that I ruined everything. I'm so so sorry. It's my fault."

"Blaine, it isn't your fault you were hit. We actually found out that the driver had been texting and driving so he is being charged. Although, you shouldn't have been standing in the street. You were hit by a car, Blaine. You are in the hospital. It is Monday afternoon and this happened Friday. You have been in a coma for a few days."

I couldn't process everything that he was saying, he was talking so fast. Coma? I was hit by a car? No wonder my body fucking hurts. This doctor also had no idea what I meant when I said "it was my fault". I certainly didn't mean getting hit was my fault!

"Was anyone else hurt? Was Kurt there? I remember him at the party.. but I ruined everything." I began to cry harder.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. You are the only one that was hit, we had to do surgery on you because of internal bleeding. Your parents said that they were currently unavailable."

I was beginning to get angry and I was still confused. "I don't fucking care about my parents!" I turned and saw Kurt standing there speecheless in the corner. "Kurt, I am so so so sorry. I would rather be hit by a car again than to lose you. Please, can we work this out? I am so sorry, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt walked over to me and brushed his hand through my hair. All I could do was cry. I sat up and put my head in my hands. Then I realized that it wasn't a good idea. "Shit, why does my side hurt?"

"You have some cracked ribs. Other than that and some serious bruising, you will be fine. I will be back to check on you later."

I looked up and saw Burt watching me. I couldn't read his face. "Burt, I am so so sorry. I completely understand if you don't want me to see Kurt again, but I promise you, he is the love of my life. I never want to see him upset. I know that I have failed you and Kurt, along with everyone else I have ever met, but I can't lose him. He is the one good thing that has ever happened to me. I ruined it." I was babbling, but I couldn't help it. I turned to Kurt and stared into his eyes. I was about to speak again when Kurt brushed his thumbs on my cheeks wiping my tears.

"Blaine! Calm down! It isn't good for you to be so upset right after you wake up from a coma. Do you not remember our conversation we had in the ambulance?"

What conversation? "I don't remember anything except walking into the rain and talking to Wes after you sang your song.. after you and Colton kissed."

Burt suddenly came over to the bed, "Who the hell is Colton? Am I not getting the whole story here?"

Kurt turned to Burt, "I will tell you everything later. I don't know what Wes has and hasn't told you, but I will tell you everything. Just, not now, okay?"

Burt sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Blaine, you and I talked in the ambulance. I told you that I can't live without you and that is still true. I heard everything you told Wes. I wanted to hug you right there and then and take you back, but when you walked away, I thought that I would give you some space. Then that is when you were hit. To distract you and keep you awake in the ambulance, I had you tell me the story about how you fell in love with me."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I promise, we will work everything out, but first you need to work on getting better, understand?"

"Promise?"

**Kurt's POV**

"Promise." I bent down to kiss Blaine softly on the lips and I felt him kiss back instantly. I knew that there was no way hewas ever going to leave me. I know that it will take me a long time to fully trust Blaine again, but I believe him when he says he is sorry and that he will never do it again. I also trust him when he says he loves me.

I pull away, but only far enough to whisper against his lips. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. You will always be the love of my life." I wiped the remaining tears from his face and looked down at him. "Get some more sleep, Blaine. You need to rest."

"Okay." He stared at me and then got a confused and disgusted look on his face. "What is that smell?"

I blushed and looked over at my dad who was trying to hide his smile, but failed.

"Umm.. that would be me. I haven't had a chance to go home and change since they brought you in on Friday."

"Kurt, it's Monday."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that."

"How have you not had enough time? As much I love you, I know that you sitting in those clothes is killing you. And it can't be healthy."

My dad stood up and walked over putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I tried getting him to go home and shower, but he refused saying he couldn't leave you."

I blushed and turned back to Blaine, "I already left you once. I wasn't going to do it again."

Blaine smiled, "Well since I am going to go back to sleep, why don't you go home and relax?"

"But Blaine!"

"Kurt, it can't be that exciting to watch me sleep. Go home and change, take a long hot bath, and then come back here and we can talk or watch tv. How does that sound?"

"Alright, fine. But only for you."

I kissed him on the lips and didn't stop until I heard my dad cough awkwardly behind me.

"See you soon, Blaine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt's POV**

Walking away from Blaine was torture. I just wanted to cuddle with him on the bed, but I know he was right when he said I had to go home and change. When dad and I got in the car, the questioning began.

"Who is Colton? Why were you kissing him?"

I sighed and told him the whole story of how he had taken me to his room when I was crying, the party, and how he kissed me, I didn't kiss him.

Dad let out a huge breath and left the rest of the car ride in silence. When we got home, I went up to my room to pick out what I wanted to wear after my bath. There wasn't much since I had most of my clothes up at Dalton so I picked a tight pair of jeans and a red button down shirt. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and sat in my bathtub for what felt like hours. When I started to fall asleep, I decided to get out. After I was dressed, I went downstairs to see that Finn had come home from school.

"Hey, dude. I heard about Blaine. That sucks. Hope he feels better."

"Thanks, Finn."

He was making a sandwhich and made an extra and handed it to me. I smiled at him as we both sat at the table and began to eat.

"So are you still dating Blaine after he kissed that other dude?"

I looked at him in shock, "How did you know about that?"

"I heard it from Rachel, who heard it from Mercedes, who heard it from David. Basically the whole Glee club knows and wants to kick Blaine's ass."

I sighed, "I forgot David and Mercedes were dating. I guess I'm not a good friend. But anyway, there will be no 'ass kicking'. Blaine is already in bad shape. And we are going to work it out. I love him."

"Ya, I've been cheated on before. It hurts."

"Can we not talk about this? Tell me about the Glee club."

After we ate, I asked to borrow Finn's car to go back up to the hospital. Luckily he wasn't going anywhere so he let me.

* * *

Walking into the room, I saw Blaine was still sleeping. He looked adorable, aside from the bruising and bandage on his forehead. I walked over and laid with him on his side. I held his hand in mine and fell asleep.

**Blaine's POV**

Something smells good. Like vanilla, strawberries, and Kurt. I smile to myself as I open my eyes and see that indeed, Kurt is asleep next to me and his hair is brushing against my nose. I kiss his head lightly and breathe his scent in. Some people may find it creepy, but I love the smell of Kurt. I love the smell of my boyfriend. Just then, the doctor came in again so I put my finger up to my lips and whisper, "He just fell asleep."

The doctor looked annoyed, but nodded. "You will be discharged tomorrow morning. You will have to take things at a much slower pace and keep resting. Don't stand unless you need to. Your ribs should be fully healed in a few weeks." He left some papers for me to sign and walked out. I felt Kurt move next to me and I heard him sigh. I looked down to see him smile and then open his eyes.

"Hello sunshine."

He laughed, "Hello love."

My heart swelled at that. I couldn't believe he was giving me a second chance, especially when I didn't deserve it. Tears came to my eyes. He sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you by laying here? I'm sorry! I should have sat in a chair instead."

He started to get up so I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him as close as possible so our faces were only a few inches apart.

"You didn't hurt me, Kurt. I love you so much."

He smiled, "Then why are you crying?"

I looked deep into his eyes and saw concern, "I just can't believe you are giving me another chance, especially when I don't deserve one."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I slowly kissed back and held him tightly around the waist. He cupped my cheek and ran his tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth and we kissed as if it was our first kiss all over again. When he pulled away he had tears in his eyes, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He put his hands around his neck and was taking something off. He handed me the necklace that I had been wearing with his promise ring on it.

"Want to give me the ring again?"

He smiled at me.

I took the ring off the chain and smiled at him, "I would love to."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for how long it takes me to update! I'm working full time now :/ (I don't own Glee or any characters.)

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I looked up at Kurt and held the ring in between my thumb and finger. I stared into his eyes and tears began to burn my eyes.

"Kurt, I never thought that I would meet another person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, especially in Ohio." Kurt began to get tears in his eyes too, but I kept on. "You are the love of my life, Kurt. You mean more to me than anyone else or anything else on this planet. I will NEVER do anything else to hurt you ever again. I am so sorry, Kurt and I will spend the rest of my life trying to gain your trust back. If anyone ever hurts you physically or emotionally, I will be at your side to defend you. If anyone ever tries to break us up, I will kick their ass." Kurt laughed and a few tears rolled down his face. I wiped my thumb on his cheek and smiled. "I want to share everything with you. I want us to move to New York and get an apartment that is too small, that we will complain about, but love at the same time. I want us to take a walk through the park every week and hold hands and kiss in public so everyone knows that you're mine. I want us to get married and share our first dance as a married couple in front of everyone we love. I want us to go on a honeymoon to some place that is beautiful even though we will spend the whole time in bed. I want us to adopt kids and raise them together and go through the torture of their teenage years together. I want to send them off to college and cry on your shoulder when they leave. And most importantly, I want to grow old and gray with you by my side in a nursing home and spend every moment together. I can't live without you, Kurt. I couldn't last less than a week without you, there is no way I could spend the rest of my life without you. I know that we aren't ready for marriage yet because we are only teenagers. I know that your dad will probably kill me for doing this. And I'm sorry for doing it like this with me looking like hell, but I can't wait anymore, Kurt. I know you are all for romance, and this is the farthest thing from it." I took a deep breath and took both of his hands in mine, "But,Kurt, will you marry me?"

**Kurt's POV**

What? What the hell? I thought he was just going to give this back to me as a promise ring? I look up at him and with my jaw practically on the floor. He is staring at me waiting for me to answer. He looks worried that I will say no, But I smile and shake my head yes because I am at a loss for words. He slips the ring on my finger and I put both hands on his cheeks and kiss him hard. I can feel our tears mixing together on our cheeks, but I've never been this happy before. I break away from the kiss and stare into his eyes.

"I love you, so much Blaine. I wasn't expecting... well, that.. but there is no way I could have said no!"

Blaine smiled, "Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

I laughed just as I heard the door open. We both look to see my dad.

"Hey guys, I just got off work and wanted to see how things were going."

I looked to Blaine and raised my brow and he nodded.

"Dad, there is something we have to tell you." He sat down in the chair and waited. "Um, Blaine and I are engaged."

I waited for dad to respond, but he didn't say anything. I think he was too surprised, but suddenly he got up and pointed at us with a red face, "THE HELL YOU ARE!"

**tbc**


	10. Chapter 10

I have been a terrible updater! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been working 30 hours a week and then I had to get stitches in my hand which made it harder to type, but I hope you enjoy and remember to review! I love your comments! I don't own Glee :(

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I waited for dad to respond, but he didn't say anything. I think he was too surprised, but suddenly he got up and pointed at us with a red face, "THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Dad! Please calm down! You can't get too worked up, especially with your heart!"

Dad sighed, but didn't sit, "You guys are not engaged! I won't allow it!"

"Dad, it isn't your decision!"

"You live under my house, you live under my rules! Kurt, Blaine just cheated on you a week ago!"

I looked to Blaine, who looked ashamed of himself all over again and started to get tears in his eyes. I looked back to dad, "I am turning 18 in a month, Blaine is already 18. Dad, you can't tell me that I can't spend the rest of my life with Blaine! I love him, can't you see that?"

"Yes, which is why I think he is just doing this as a way to get you back. He thinks he has to make some big gesture just for you to trust him again."

"I didn't say I trusted him 100 percent yet, dad! We have talked and we are going to work on our relationship while being engaged! Relationships are about working hard and loving each other and giving one another a second chance! Blaine and I have talked! We know that what he did was wrong and that we both went through hell without each other in the past week! And if I can't live in your house while being engaged to Blaine, then I guess I will look for my own apartment, even though I'm basically living at Dalton now anyway."

"Mr. Hummel, may I please say something?"

Dad and I looked to Blaine and waited for him to speak.

**Blaine's POV**

Holy shit, I have never seen Kurt's dad this angry before. Before I knew it, I was crying again. I could barely hear what Kurt was saying anymore because I was getting a headache.

"Mr. Hummel, may I please say something?"

Kurt and his dad looked at me and stood in silence.

"I knew from the moment I saw Kurt that he was going to be someone special in my life. Yes, it took me a while to realize that the feeling I had for him was in fact _love_, but I have never stopped loving him and I don't think I will. Yes, we are young and will make stupid mistakes. I know kissing Sebastian was a mistake! I knew it was a huge mistake while I was doing it! But I know in my heart that proposing to Kurt right now is the farthest thing from a mistake. I know that we probably won't even get married until after college, but why can't we be engaged for now? Why can't we hold hands in public with him wearing my ring to show everyone that we are in fact, together, and that we always will be? This just goes to show how strong we are and that we can get through anything, and this ring will show everyone else that too. I love your son, Mr. Hummel, and I will spend everyday for the rest of my life doing anything and everything possible to never see him cry. He is the love of my life and always will be."

I was finally done with my speech and I looked to Kurt and saw that he had tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth. I gasped but was soon kissing back just as hard. He pulled back just enough so he could look into my eyes and whispered, "I love you. And that was a beautiful speech. That was almost as good as your proposal."

I smiled back at him and pecked him on the lips, "I love you so much."

As I looked back over to Mr. Hummel, I could see him trying not to smile. Kurt, who had apparently missed it, started to speak again.

"Dad, please. Please be happy for me. Your son just got engaged, shouldn't you be hugging me or something?"

He sighed and walked over to hug Kurt who began to cry harder into his dad's shoulder. I felt kind of awkward watching them. I was never this close to my dad. Crap! How am I going to tell my parents? They already hate me! Mr. Hummel's voice made me lose my train of thought, "Start calling me Dad, bud." He leaned over and gave me a gentle hug, probably not wanted to hurt my ribs, and I hugged him back as tight as possible. I whispered, "Thank you." into his ear before he pulled away.

"Kurt, I'm going back to the house. I expect you home later tonight when the nurses force you out of here when visiting hours are over. I won't say anything to anyone. I will let this...engagement...be your announcement."

"Thank you." He left and as soon as the door clicked, Kurt was back on my bed cuddling against me. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his hair. I love how I was the only one that was allowed to touch his hair. It made me feel special. And plus, I love the way it feels! I heard my phone ding from the table next to me, but I couldn't reach it.

"Maybe it's my parents texting to see if I'm alive, if they even care."

Kurt got up and grabbed my phone handing it to me. "You know they love you, even if it is on some weird level. They just don't know how to show it." I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to respond and clicked "OK" on the text not even looking to see who sent it.

_I heard you were awake. It is all anyone at school is talking about. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in private since our kiss, but I need to see you. I don't know where you and Kurt stand. Last I heard, he kissed Colton at the Warbler's Party, but he was there when you were hit. Anyway, I want to talk because when we kissed, I felt something. _- Sebastian

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm loving the reviews! Keep it up! I don't own Glee or the characters :/ Also, I made a reference to AVPS, see if you catch it ;)

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

_I heard you were awake. It is all anyone at school is talking about. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in private since our kiss, but I need to see you. I don't know where you and Kurt stand. Last I heard, he kissed Colton at the Warbler's Party, but he was there when you were hit. Anyway, I want to talk because when we kissed, I felt something._ - Sebastian

It was now Wednesday and I hadn't responded to Sebastian. I also hadn't told Kurt about him texting me either. I didn't want him to worry about something going on between us, so I just thought it would be best if he didn't know. I was just getting ready for the day when I heard a knock at my door. Smiling I went to answer it knowing who it was. Kurt was standing there with two cups of coffee. I kissed him on the lips and moved to let him inside.

"So I am here to walk you to all of your classes. Your ribs are still not completely healed, so I am here to take care of you. This is our first day back to class since.. everything.. so I want to make sure everything goes perfectly."

I smiled at him as I tied my tie and then took the coffee from him taking a sip. I heard Kurt sigh and I looked at him in question. He smiled and rolled his eyes while putting his coffee on my desk. He slowly walked over to me and made my tie straight.

"We can't have you go out there in a crooked tie, now can we?"

"Thanks."

He put both of his hands against my chest and stared into my eyes. Where his hands were touching me, it felt like my skin was on fire even though I had layers of clothes between us. I stared into his blue-green eyes and it was like the rest of the world just stopped.

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Blaine."

I kissed him with one hand cupping his cheek and the other holding his waist. I felt him lick my lower lip and my mouth fell open instantly. When he began to suck on my tongue, I moaned and was starting to get enjoy it a little too much down south. We pulled away at the same time for air and rested our foreheads against each other.

"We've got to get to class."

I sighed, "At least I have most of my classes with you. My fiance."

Kurt smiled at me and grabbed my hand before we walked out the door.

**Kurt's POV**

So far, the day was going perfectly. Blaine and I walked to our classes hand in hand and people smiled at us and gave us high-fives, happy that we were back together and stronger than ever. Blaine was still in pain so I had to help him walk around slowly and up and down the steps, but I surely didn't mind putting my arm around him whenever I needed to. What made it even better was that we hadn't seen Sebastian so far. We had seen Colton, but all he did was glare. It was now time for Warblers practice so Blaine and I made our way in and sat on the couch waiting for others to arrive. We were having a discussion on Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga when Sebastian walked over.

"So Blaine, did you get my text?"

"Yes."

"Well, then why didn't you text me back?"

I looked over to Blaine with one eyebrow raised. What text? Surely Blaine would have told me if Sebastian texted him. Blaine looked like a deer caught in the head lights, then suddenly his mood shifted and he looked angry.

"Because, _Sebastian_, I blocked your number. I don't want to talk to you unless it is completely necessary, for school or Warbler reasons."

I felt so out of the loop. What the hell is going on?

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but what text are we talking about?"

Sebastian looked at me like he just realized I was here. He looked between me and Blaine and then spoke, "I'm talking about the text I sent him on Monday where I said I wanted to talk about the kiss we had shared. I felt something when we had kissed."

What the hell? Why had Blaine not told me any of this and why was Sebastian still trying to break us apart when, clearly, we were back together.

"Um, first of all, Blaine and I are not only together, but engaged." I turned to Blaine, "And second, I thought we were going to start being more honest with each other?"

**Blaine's POV**

Okay, so maybe keeping the text from Kurt was a mistake. He looked so hurt and angry all at the same time when he looked at me and talked to me about honesty. I could kill Sebastian right now.

"Kurt, I didn't tell you because there is no way in hell I would ever leave you. I didn't think that it mattered because to me, you are all that matters. You matter, Kurt. You are the most important thing in my life." I turned to Sebastian, "And for you, I thought you had said long ago, that if I hadn't felt anything during that kiss that you would leave me the hell alone. And all I felt after kissing you was sick to my stomach."

"That was until I felt something when kissing you that I've never felt with anyone else."

"Sebastian, please just leave Kurt and I alone. We are happy together. I am 110 percent in love with him and nothing is going to change that. Please, just let me be happy."

Just then we heard the gavel that indicated we all had to find our seats and shut up.

"This isn't over, Blaine." And with that Sebastian went to find a seat. I looked over to Kurt who wouldn't look at me. He looked angry and also had tears in his eyes that I could tell he was trying not to let fall. I put my hand over his, but he just took it away and set it in his own lap. What have I done?


	12. Chapter 12

This is a short chapter, sorry! I was running out of ideas! I don't own Glee!

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

As soon as Warblers practice was over, I grabbed Blaine's hand in silence and dragged him up to my room. I locked the door and sat on the bed and motioned for Blaine to sit next to me. I turned to him and took his hand, "Blaine. Why didn't you tell me about the text Sebastian sent you?"

He stared into my eyes and I saw his eyes were full of regret. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I thought that if I told you, you would be worried that I would leave you. I didn't tell you so I could protect you. He means nothing to me and never will. I am in love with you. I didn't think his text was that big of a deal because no matter what he or anybody else says, you will always be the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry for not telling you."

I sighed, "We just need to be more honest with each other."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you, especially when I'm trying to gain your trust back."

I put one hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded eagerly and kissed me back. When I pulled away I motioned for him to lay down and I, gently, cuddled up next to him.

"Don't we have homework to catch up on?"

I put my hand on his stomach and closed my eyes. "Homework later. Nap now."

**Blaine's POV**

I woke up and looked down to see Kurt snuggled up against my chest. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers through his hair. I would never get over how soft his hair felt, or how lovely it smelled. He woke up slowly and looked up at me smiling. I kissed him and looked at the clock which read 6:34. "We should probably go down and get supper before we do our homework."

He agreed and got up taking my hand and opened the door. We walked into the large room and grabbed our food and made our way to the Warbler table. I made sure to sit next to Kurt and move my chair as close as possible to his. I began to talk to Wes about one of our songs on our setlist when Sebastian came and sat across from me. I felt Kurt go stiff next to me so I put one hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly.

"So, Blaine. When are we going to have that talk."

I glared at him, "We aren't." I went to take a bite of my cheeseburger when I felt a foot go up my calf. I knew instantly that it was Sebastian's. I dropped my food and everybody stopped and looked at me.

"Will you STOP raping my leg under the table?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I stood up and grabbed my tray, "I'm not very hungry anymore. I'm going to my room to do my homework." I turned to Kurt and smiled, "Would you like to accompany me?"

He smiled at me and grabbed his tray and followed me over to the garbage. After we set our trays down I grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it.

* * *

"Well I'm pooped."

We were sitting on my bed against the headboard working on our homework together. It had been almost three hours, and we had had enough.

"Pooped, Blaine? Really?"

I smiled at him as he got up and gathered his things.

"I have to go and do my skin care routine! I missed doing it when I was staying with you in the hospital, and now I'm paying for it."

"Your skin looks perfect, babe."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Love you!"

"Love you too."

He left and I locked the door after him. Just as I was about to clear my bed of my books, there was a knock on my door. I walked over to unlock it and open it.

"You miss me that much, Kurt?"

But standing before me wasn't Kurt, it was Sebastian.


	13. Chapter 13

OMG I'M SORRY! I SUCK! This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. There aren't many chapters left, but thank you for everyone who has loved it, reviewed, and added this story to their alerts! It means a lot! I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Sebastian, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Let me in Blaine, we need to talk."

"No we don't, you need to leave me and Kurt alone."

As I tried to shut the door, Sebastian't foot blocked it and suddenly, he pushed the door, and me, out of the way. I sighed and watched him sit on my bed. Just then, I noticed my computer blinking. I completely forgot that Kurt and I usually Skype before bed since we have to be in our rooms by 10:00 and it was now 9:50. Sebastian had 10 minutes before he HAD to leave. Without Sebastian noticing, I quickly went over to my computer on my desk and accepted Kurt's call. I put my finger up to my lips for him to be quiet and minimized the screen. Kurt could still see and hear us, but Sebastian had no idea.

"Sebastian, you have 10 minutes before you will be kicked out of here, not only by me, but because of the curfew."

"Thank you.. for letting me in."

"I didn't LET YOU IN! You pushed me out of the way when I told you to leave me alone."

Sebastian said nothing so I went over and sat on the bed next to him. We were both facing the computer. I wish I knew what Kurt was thinking.

**Kurt's POV**

"I didn't LET YOU IN! You pushed me out of the way when I told you to leave me alone."

Shit, Sebastian was now sitting on Blaine's bed with Blaine. I hated him so much. I made sure to keep my breathing as quiet as possible as I watched.

"Blaine, when we kissed, it felt different than all the other kisses I've ever had." Ok, great, so now I want to throw up.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, but from my end, I hate to be blunt, but I thought it was terrible." I almost laughed out loud so I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I am madly in love with Kurt, and nothing is going to change that!" I smiled. I love Blaine so much!

"What if I make you?" What? What was Sebastian talking about. Suddenly, Sebastian launched himself on top of Blaine and forced himself on top of him. He was straddling Blaine's hips and kissing him. I was in shock and didn't know what to do. Blaine looked wide-eyed and was trying to push him off. Sebastian only thrusted his hips into Blaine.

"STOP! STOP! KURT! HELP ME, KURT!"

"You think Kurt will hear you? He is down the hall. Just make love to me, Blaine. Feel my cock? It's hard for you. Kurt doesn't have to know. We can make love and he will never have to know. I love you so much Blaine. I know you love me too. I can make you feel better than Kurt ever has. I bet you my cock is bigger than his. I want to taste your sweet sweet cum on my lips." Sebastian was licking Blaine's neck and he ripped open Blaine's shirt and I could hear a few buttons his the floor. He began to lick Blaine's chest and his hips were moving faster and faster.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I'M IN LOVE WITH KURT!"

I could feel tears running down my face and I quickly looked at the clock. 9:55. I had 5 minutes to get over there. I left my computer and sprinted out of my room and threw Blaine's door open. Sebastian's head shot up and Blaine was crying. I ran over and grabbed the back of Sebastian's blazer and threw him to the ground. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me and I saw red. He was on the floor looking up at me in shock and I got on top of him and began to punch him in the face. Once, two, three times. After the fourth punch, I began to lose count. I just kept going.I didn't even know how much time had passed until I felt someone grab me.

"What the hell is going on in here!"

Carter, the one who runs our dorms, was looking between all of us.

"Kurt, why the hell were you beating up Sebastian? Look at him!"

For the first time since I saw Sebastian attack Blaine, I could see clearly. I looked at Blaine, who looked completely shocked with tears still rolling down his face. Then I looked at Sebastian, who was on the ground bleeding. His face was red with blood coming from his lip and nose, and he wasn't moving. Shit! I think I killed him!

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you again for all the reviews! I love them! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

For the first time since I saw Sebastian attack Blaine, I could see clearly. I looked at Blaine, who looked completely shocked with tears still rolling down his face. Then I looked at Sebastian, who was on the ground bleeding. His face was red with blood coming from his lip and nose, and he wasn't moving. Shit! I think I killed him!

"Kurt, you and Blaine come with me to the Principal right now! We are going to have to wake him, but this looks like it can't wait. Meanwhile, Sebastian, you head to the nurse."

I turned back to Sebastian who had apparently woken up and was starting to sit up. I looked over to Blaine who looked completely broken. I just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with him in my arms. I knew what it was like to have a kiss forced on you, but I can't even imagine what it was like to be practically raped.

Carter walked to the open door and motioned for Blaine and I to walk ahead of him. Blaine quickly grabbed another shirt and buttoned it, and we were out the door.

**Blaine's POV**

"Kurt, you will have dentention for one week, and that is final. We will have to call your father and inform him of what happened. Blaine, you are free to go."

Kurt started to get up and looked at me waiting for me to move. I looked at Kurt and then back to the principal, "What is going to happen to Sebastian?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "Well, at his last school he had some problems with... let's just say keeping his hands to himself, and I know you guys didn't make this up. We are going to have to kick him out of Dalton. We can't have his behavior making us look bad."

I sighed and felt a little better. A part of me felt completely free, but another part of me could still feel his lips on my chest where only Kurt's lips were allowed to touch. I got up whispering a thank you and took Kurt's hand. We walked back to our dorm in silence and stood in front of my door. Just then, Carter came back.

"How did everything go?"

"I have detention and Sebastian is being kicked out."

Carter sighed and looked down at his watch. "Well, I hate to say it, but I'm kind of glad. I didn't like him in the first place. Anyway, it is now a little after 11:00. You two should get to bed."

He began to walk away when I began to go after him.

"Wait!"

He turned to me and waited, "Would it be okay if Kurt stayed the night in my room? Just this once, I promise! I just... I feel.. I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Carter sighed and looked around, "Fine, but just this once! And if anyone finds out, we are both dead."

I smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, "Thank you."

I turned to a smiling Kurt and grabbed his hand and opened my door. I paused when I saw that my bed was a mess and that my ripped shirt was on the floor, along with a little blood from Sebastian.

"Babe, you change into your pajamas and I will clean this up."

I smiled at Kurt and did just that. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and decided to go without a shirt. I turned to see that Kurt was already done cleaning and making my bed. I grabbed an extra pair of pants and gave them to him. He quickly changed and grabbed my hand leading me to the bed. When we were under the covers, he held me tight in his arms while I broke down. Once I started crying I couldn't stop.

"I'm so so sorry Kurt. I didn't want him to do any of that. I feel so dirty now. I can still feel his lips all over me."

He tiled my head so I was looking at him and he brushed my tears away, "Blaine, I know you didn't want any of that and you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and you are not dirty because of this. I promise, I don't love you any less because of what that asshole did to you. And now he will be gone and we won't have to worry about him any longer."

I hugged him as tightly as I could. How did I get so lucky? I took Kurt's right hand, the one he punched Sebastian with, and kissed his red and sore knuckles.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too. I can't wait until the day comes when we get married."

I smiled at him and looked down at his ring and kissed it.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that after Karofsky kissed me, I was sort of scared to even be touched. Not that I'm saying my situation was even as close to yours, but what I'm saying is, could I kiss you? I don't know how long you want to wait to be intimate again, but I will wait as long as you want. I just really want to kiss you.. and now I'm rambling."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Please do. Kiss me and make me forget what his lips felt like."

He gently cupped my face in both of his hands and kissed me softly and slowly on the lips. I was hesitant at first but then all my fears washed away. This is what kissing was supposed to feel like. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and he climbed on top of me. He licked my lower lip and I quickly granted him accesss. We moaned into each others mouths and we both started to become hard. He pulled away and kissed his way down my chest, making sure to get every inch so that I would never feel Sebastian's lips again.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! I have no excuse! I just didn't know how to end the story! This will be the last chapter and I hope the ending was okay! I have loved all the reviews and I love how much you guys have loved it! Hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I'm hot. That is the first thing I think of when waking up. I'm sweaty, hot, sticky and naked. I feel arms wrapped around my waist and I can feel someone breathing against the back of my neck. I open my eyes and turn so I can look at my gorgeous fiance. Gently, I bring up my fingers to push the hair out of his eyes. When he leans into my touch, I smile and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Morning."

"Morning babe. How do you feel?"

I snuggled closer to him and buried my face in his chest, "Like I made love to my hot, sexy, gorgeous, and perfect fiance last night."

"So good then?"

I smiled up at him, "Better than good. Sebastian is gone forever and I have you to spend the rest of my life with. What else could I ask for?"

Kurt crinkled his nose, "Maybe a shower. We are both pretty gross from last night."

I laughed and grabbed his hand and led the way to the bathroom.

**Kurt's POV**

Walking into Warblers practice holding Blaine's hand and knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be there was the best feeling in the world. We sat down and started having a heated discussion with Nick and Jeff over which Harry Potter movie was better when Wes banged his gavel.

"I have a few announcements before we get started. First off, Sebastian will no longer be part of the Warblers or part of this school."

There were a few people looking around with confused looks on their faces. They must not have heard what had happend yet.

Colton spoke up, "Can I ask why?"

Before Wes had a chance to reply, Blaine stood up and I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and whispered, "It's okay."

Blaine looked at everyone and took a deep breath before speaking, "Last night, Sebastian came into my room and said he wanted to speak with me. I let him in and then he... he tried to rape me." There were multiple gasps and shouts in the room.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"What the hell?!"

"Where is he now?"

Wes banged his gavel to gather everyone's attention. "Let Blaine finish!"

"Thank you. Anyway, Kurt came running into the room just in time and got him off of me. He hit him multiple times. He probably has a broken nose."

Nick and Jeff gave me high fives and I just laughed. "I don't regret hitting the bastard!"

"So Sebastian was kicked out of Dalton. End of story."

Everyone else looked shocked and started whispering to one another while Blaine sat back down. I kissed him on the lips softly while people whistled at us. I smiled at him and stared into his eyes and all I saw was pure adoration and love. Wes continued talking and everyone else turned their attention toward him. Blaine and I only had eyes for each other. It was almost like we had the same thought at the same time. We knew we were going to be just fine and we knew that we were gonna make it through anything life threw at us. Blaine grabbed my hand and kissed my ring finger. Right before I turned my attention to Wes, Blaine whispered in my ear, "I will always believe you when you say another guy wants me." I looked at him and smirked, "So do you believe me now?" Blaine kissed me and whispered, "Always."


End file.
